Bad Idea
by Fallennorth
Summary: Kimblee decides to have some fun with Archer but it doesn't quite go to plan. Warnings M/M, BDSM, slight non-con


Generic disclaimer: don't own characters not enough porns.

A/N: Hopefully this story with make sense, I'm not known for my brilliant skills with grammar, but I did my best to make sure it was bearable at any rate. So enjoy this Archer/Kimblee smut-fest I created.

*********************************

Kimblee smirked as his brilliant idea, he was going to get his greed hands on Frank Archer's silky body even if it involved him getting shot in the head by the aforementioned man. He didn't really care though, he was bored of having to just fantasise about having that icy pale man squirming underneath him in pleasure. Not that Archer would consent to doing such a degrading activity with someone like Kimblee, but that didn't concern him. He found that it was possible to get hold of anything, if you offer the right price to the right person and he had gotten his hands on something which would make Archer more susceptible to his advances. That or unconscious, either way worked for Kimblee. With the laced bottle of bourbon in on hand and two glasses in the other he kicked the bottom of Archer's door to gain the attention of the occupant. The door was opened quickly revealing Archer with his normal frown plastered on his face.

"What do you want Kimblee? I have paperwork which has to be done for tomorrow." He scowled, he seemed to be in a constant bad mood, but Kimblee figured it was due to sexual frustration. Kimblee pushed passed the man standing in the doorway and completely ignored the question, he placed the two glasses on the table and poured the drink.

"You know what?" Kimblee asked rhetorically. "You could do with a break. All you do is work, its no wonder you're always so grumpy." Archer closed the door with a sigh, he had hoped that you would not have to spend his entire evening at work. So decided that it would probably be quicker to humour Kimblee rather the just to throw him out, that normally got random items exploded and he had just got his office sorted. He headed over to join Kimblee for a quick drink and he would make sure it would be quick.

Kimblee held his breath as Archer brushed up against him to reach round in order to pick up a glass. Watching his reflection in the window, he could feel his heart beat quicken as Archer lifted the drink to his mouth. Archer shifted his line of sight, so they were staring at each others reflection, he paused with the glass to his lips, Kimblee felt as if the world was standing still, all he could hear was his own heart thudding in his ears. Soon his plan would be in full bloom and he would have his hands on that arrogant man's body to do with it as he pleased. He had practically drawn up a list in his mind of the things he was going to do to him. He was jolted from his twisted thoughts by an unexpected kick to the back of his legs which brought him to his knees. Mid-motion he felt the strong grip of fingers in his hair as Archer used the momentum to smash his face in to the solid oak desk. Blood gushed from his nose and lip though he had no time to acknowledge the pain before he was sent sprawling on to the floor with a rough pull. Archer took advantage of Kimblee's dazed state to retrieve a gun and a pair of handcuffs he keep stashed in his draw encase of extreme occasions. Pushing him self up on to his elbow Kimblee started to regain his wits and realise what was happening as Archer delivered another kick square to the centre of his chest. Kimblee went to grab the foot pinning him to the ground, but froze then he heard the click of a gun being cocked. Looking up he saw Archer towering over him with his pistol pointed directly at him.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you." Archer stated cooly as if this was a regular occurrence, Kimblee however felt his blood boil under that calm gaze.

"Archer, you bastard" He growled trying not to break out in to a full yell. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" Archer let out an humourless laugh at the question and pushed his foot down harder making it difficult to breath.

"I do believe that's my line, don't you?" His face twisted with disgust. "Do you really think that I would be stupid enough to fall for a trick like that?" He indicated to the glass which was now lying on its side with is contents spilt on the floor.

"Obviously I did." rage flickered behind his eyes, blood was now smeared across his face. he looked like a wild beast and the thought of taming him in to his submissive pet sent a shiver of desire down Archer's spine. Despite this thought he punished Zolf for his insult by increasing the pressure from his boot until he could no longer breath.

"I suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself and do as your told from now on, crimson alchemist." he finished in a hiss and took his foot off of Kimblee's chest. Archer gave him a few moments to gasp for oxygen before encouraging him to roll over with a flick of the gun and a gentle shove to the side with his foot. Kimblee realising that Archer wasn't joking around did as requested and rolled on to his front. Archer holstered the gun on to his belt and knelt beside Kimblee, reaching over he clipped the handcuffs on to Kimblee's wrist. He took Kimblee's second hand and examined the inked palm, tracing the alchemist circle with a finger. Bringing his face closer to the hand, he placed two of Kimblee's fingers on his soft lips. Parting them, he brought out his tongue and ran it over the fingertips before taking them in to his mouth, sucking on them causing Kimblee to gasp and try to squirm away. Archer pulled back so he could finish handcuffing his new slave.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kimblee asked in a husky voice fuelling Archer's desires. He lent over the man on the floor and pressed his lips to Kimblee's ear.

"I'm just going to give you a little taste of what you came here for." Archer smirked as he heard Kimblee take a sharp breath in and gulp.

Archer pushed him self up and grabbed the back of Kimblee's jacket to help him up before pushing him in the direction of the desk so that he could lock the door to the office. The last thing he need was someone to walk in whilst he was dealing with Zolf. He turned to see a flushed Kimblee leaning with his back to the desk, his eyes full of want. In a few strides he was with Kimblee, their bodies touching, grinding together. Archer licked his lips and let his hand wander down his chest to the bulge in Kimblee's trousers bringing a small mew from his lips as he rubbed Zolf's obvious arousal. Happy with the reaction he was getting from him, Archer nuzzled in to Kimblee's neck nipping and sucking on him, making him moan and whimper between the pants, he made his way up to nibble on the soft cartilage of Zolf's ear.

"Enjoying yourself?" Archer asked with a voice dripping with seduction, he only gained a grunt as a response. He pushed himself way from the long haired man, who gave him a miffed look but said nothing. He placed his foot on his desk and smirked as he noticed the hungry look on Kimblee's face as he eyed his arousal.

"Lick my boots clean like the dog you are." Archer demanded with a twisted grin and a sadistic glint in he icy eyes.

"Hell no! you sick pervert." Kimblee growled, the fiery temper sparked up again. Archer's expression never changed as he drew the pistol from his belt and pushed the barrel up against his temple.

"I think you'll be a good boy and do what I say. Also lets remember that I out rank up so a little respect please." A cruel smile played on Archer's lips "Now what do you say?" Kimblee faltered for a moment, weighing up his options.

"Yes sir." he finally hissed back, shifted himself on to one knee so he could comfortably work on Archers boot. Placing the gun down on the desk so he could run his fingers through Kimblee's long raven hair. Watching him submit completely to his whims, seeing that pink tongue on the leather and the humiliated blush on his face caused Archer to moan in pleasure. He couldn't take anymore, he swung his leg off the table nearly kicking Kimblee in the face. He fumbled with his trousers, undoing his button he stopped at his zipper, having a better idea.

"Undo it" He ordered Kimblee who happily obliged, nuzzling in to Archer's hot crotch and pulling at at the zipper with his teeth. Once this was done he turned his attention to Archer's pants to release his throbbing member, impatient for Kimblee's hot mouth Archer helped him to pull them down. Kimblee ran his tongue along his shaft before playfully circling the tip, bring out gasps of ecstasy from Archer. He took him in to his mouth, working his tongue over his length and sucking him at the same time. Archer tangled his fingers in to Kimblee's hair pushing him down further and when Kimblee moaned sending vibrations of pleasure through Archer's body, he had to use all the control he could muster not to just fuck his mouth. Instead he pushed him back on to the desk and literally ripped the shirt Kimblee was wearing open revealing his quivering chest. He rubbed his thumb over Kimblee's nipple before using his tongue to lap at it, Kimblee squirmed under him unable to do anything but pant and moan. Archer racked his nails down the well toned chest leaving red trails. He then set about removing his trouser and was surprised to find, though he was not so sure why, that Kimblee wasn't wearing any underwear. Letting out an amused snort he begun to kiss and nip Kimblee's creamy inner thigh. Moving up to run his tongue over his puckered hole, he forced his tongue inside into him causing him to mew and writhe.

"Oh fuck, more" Kimblee panted whilst Archer continued to tease him with his tongue. He pulled back so he could remove the rest of his clothes allowing Kimblee to admire the pale man's flesh fully. He retrieved a tube of lubrication from a nearby draw, then he generously coated his fingers and his member before beginning to stretch Kimblee, who wriggled and writhe in pleasure as Archer hit his spot each time. Kimblee whined in disappointed when Archer removed his fingers but he didn't have to wait long for Archer to push his cock in to the already moisten hole. He closed his eyes as the warmth clung tightly to him and tried to regain control over himself once again.

"You feel so good and tight." Archer whispered nibbling on Kimblee's earlobe. He begun to thrust in to him slowly at first but he soon lost himself to desire and begun to pound in to Kimblee roughly. Kimblee let the unique blends of pleasure and pain wash over him in intense waves. This combined with Archer stroking him, he could feel his climax fast approaching. He let his body clutch it self around Archer as he let out a cry of ecstasy as he spilt his seeds across their stomachs. With the added tightness around his cock it only took a few more thrusts till Archer came inside Kimblee, whilst doing so he bit in to Kimblee's collarbone hard enough to draw blood. Archer stopped him self form collapsing by placing his hands either side of Kimblee's head for support. He stayed there a few moments panting to get his breath back, then straightened himself out and wiped him self off with some tissues on the desk. Kimblee said nothing as he watched Archer brushed down his uniform and put it back on. He then turned his attention to his hair to make sure it was as immaculate as normal. When he was sure that he was completely presentable he undid the handcuffs on Kimblee and shoved a bundle of clothes in to his arms.

"Go sort yourself out, you look a mess." Archer ordered coldly. Kimblee got himself dressed quickly slightly confused by Archers sudden change in attitude. He rubbed his wrist they had become read and raw from straining against the handcuffs, he was very aware that he looked as if he had been on the losing side of a fight. He reached for the door handle and paused, wonder if dared asking Archer what had just happened but thought better of it, instead he turned his head slightly.

"I'll see you around, sir" He sneered slightly before exiting leaving Archer on his own to sort out his desk and finish his paperwork.

*****************************

A/N: please review as I've never really written any sex scene's before so this is a new thing for me and I want to know whether I'm sucking or not. Specially as I'm thinking of doing some more, though don't take that as a definite thing as I'm not a very committed writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
